


We'll Leave The World The Way Dreamers Do

by HelloFromTheGutter



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Mild Blood, Roll is 21+ dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloFromTheGutter/pseuds/HelloFromTheGutter
Summary: After a short night of drinking, Roll runs into a figure that changes his life, and the life of his loved ones forever.
Relationships: Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie/Roll Cake Cookie
Kudos: 10





	We'll Leave The World The Way Dreamers Do

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Halloween anymore but lets keep the spooky vibes goin'.  
> Follow me on twitter (@Rollcake_IRL) for updates on fics and other cr stuff!!!!

Amidst the noises of distant parties and Halloween music, the noise of an argument bellowed through a small bar, before the door opened, revealing the bar owner ushering out a customer right before closing.

And there, a disheveled roll cake stood, looking up at sparkling as the bartender gave him a look of both remorse, and slight annoyance. 

“Roll, I can assure you it’s not personal, i always close early on Halloween.” Sparkling said in a frivolous attempt to justify himself to the small ball of rage in front of him. “I’m gonna have close friends and family over, but normal hours are resuming tomorrow!” 

A beaming, charismatic smile calmed Roll down a small bit, but he was still confused and angry, despite Sparkling explaining everything, and having experienced this 3 years in a row.

“Here, I'll do this for you.”

Roll watched as sparkling walked to the mini-fridge behind his bar and grabbed a king can of beer. While Sparkling was making sure he got Roll’s favorite, Roll’s eyes were fixated on the orange and purple Halloween decorations, all of which were complemented by the subtle yellow lights of the bar.

Sparkling tossed him the can, Roll catching it near perfectly while still giving him a death glare.In contrast, Sparkling's smile was still as bright as ever as he closed the door.

“I’ll put it on your tab. See you soon!” He said, finally closing the door. The only light now was that of the moon and a few street lights. The quiet noise of the parties and a few owls rang out in Roll’s ears as he gave a deep sigh. 

With his back against the side of the building, he slid down, opening his drink and muttering to himself. As much as he hated Sparkling in that moment, he could admit he does have a good music taste, as Screamin’ Jay Hawkins played in the bar, muffled by the bricks, but loud enough to be fully audible. If it weren’t for that, Roll would’ve left already.

“What’s got you down?”

Roll jumped as he felt eyes beaming at him from the darkness, the voice coming from them sounded elegant and dignified. Roll finished off his drink before responding to the mysterious character.

“Who the hell are you?”

“What does it matter?” They responded

“...Well this place is closed, unless you’re one of Sparkling's friends or whatever”

A small chuckled exited the shadows, as the figure made himself known. Emerging from the darkness, stood a man around 1 and a half heads taller than roll. He was skinny and well dressed, with long red hair going down his back. Complementing that was a grin most considered charming, but roll considered punchable.

“Trust me, me and Sparkling go a long way back.”

Roll scoffed as he crushed the can and threw it into the road. A silence grew between the two of them before they spoke to Roll again.

“You know… It’s not exactly safe out here, especially tonight.”

Roll let out a small, mocking laugh, before stumbling as he got up

“Ooooh werewolves and zombies are roaming the street on all hallows eve! Be careful boils and ghouls!” He said, doing a poor impression of the crypt keeper from Tales From The Crypt. Roll dropped the impression and tried to walk away.

“Yeah piss off. I could be spending time with my boyfriend right now.”

“Wouldn’t you like to spend the rest of your life with him?”

Roll froze in place, baffled by the question as he felt the posh figure move towards him, but not hearing footsteps. When he felt hands touch his shoulders, he spun to face the off putting character as he reached his boiling point.

“What the fuck do you know about my boyfriend? What the fuck do you know about sparkling?!” Roll yelled in a fit of drunken rage. As soon as he finished talking, the figure forced him onto the ground, pushing his head to the side, and forcing the collar of his jumpsuit down, exposing his neck. Roll looked up in anger and fear, as the figure revealed a set of vampire fangs, with what appeared to be fresh blood on them. He wasn’t his first tonight, and he probably won't be his last either.

“You wanna know my connection with Sparkling?” He said with a chuckle.

“Answer me this…

_...Why do you think he never shows his teeth when he smiles?”_

The noise of Rolls scream made Sparkling smile as he put up the last few Halloween decorations in his bar. “Oh Roll…” He thought to himself. “You should’ve left when I told you.”

The sound of a creaking door echoed through the small apartment. The light of the hallway shined down on Kiwi and Pancake, Pan fast asleep on Kiwi’s lap as the two of them watched a Halloween special. “Took you long enough” Kiwi whispered in a semi-pissed off tone. 

Roll closed the door behind him and moved up behind Kiwi, looking down at his two favorite people in the world. “I’m sorry babe, i lost track of time.” He said, prior to placing a kiss on his cheek. “Just put Pancake to bed and I'll make it up to ya, I promised you we’d mess around for a bit” He said with a toothless smile. Kiwi thought about it before sighing and turning off the TV. “You better make it worth it.”

Roll sat on their bed with a smile on his face. His new desires rushing through his head, taking over any rational thought the old Roll had. His partner slowly opened the door, the creaking alerting him of his prey.

“Pancakes in bed, do you wanna say goodnight?” Kiwi whispered. At this point in the night, all partying has stopped, leaving only the noises of owls and crickets filling the air, which lead each word whispered to be the center of attention. Evil desires filled Rolls mind, never considering how Pancake would be affected by all of this, but every corrupt judgement made in his head was louder than the small rational voice still there.

“...Yeah, I’ll go do that real quick.”

Kiwi laid on his side, waiting for Roll to say his good nights to his little brother. His train of thought was derailed as a cold hand caressed his shoulder. He shot up in fear from not hearing any footsteps prior, and spun his head back to see it was just Roll with a pair of presumably fake vampire teeth.

“Where did you get those?” Kiwi said with a chuckle.

“One of Sparkling's friends gave ‘em to me.” Roll said, planting kisses on his cheek and down his neck. 

“Well if you’re gonna bite my neck don't do it too hard.” Kiwi responded. Roll normally wasn’t this intimate, usually Kiwi had to do most of the work, but tonight was different. He wasn’t complaining though, this was a change he welcomed with open arms. As warm blood dripped from Roll’s teeth and onto his partners neck, marking where he needed to strike, he spoke again, picking the last words Kiwi would hear as a mortal wisely.

“I promise you, the pain won't last baby.”


End file.
